


not everything can be fixed

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Peter-centric, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Soulmates were made to be the perfect match, the perfect couple.Aunt May never believed on it, though, and Peter wishes he hadn't.





	not everything can be fixed

**Author's Note:**

> this one is not as happy as the other stevetony drabbles i've written, and while i don't think that this would be a story about abusive relationships -- i might be wrong -- i consider it as a toxic relationship. it's bad to both tony and steve.
> 
> prompt of today: arguing

His headache is worse now and judging by the screams in the next room, it’s not going to get better so soon.

Sometimes Peter wishes soulmates could break their bonds. God knows how many times he wakes up scared, thinks if Mr. Stark made it to the statistics.

_You lied to me_ is sang with a symphony made of tears. _You’re not the center of the world, Tony_ is spoke with cold, scary anger.

He loved soulmates stories as a kid.

Aunt May gives him a sad smile when she comes to get him.

She never did believe in soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> while steve and tony wouldn't go further than yelling at each other, peter doesn't really feels sure about it and steve is more vocal about anger. you could imagine what is his reasoning.


End file.
